Things Past
by MeTuKa
Summary: takes place after Zero Option. My spin on Donovan's past. For some reason I wrote an extra chapter. A fluff piece, not as serious as the rest. Hope you enjoy.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Things Past Author: Kim Summary: takes place after Zero Option Genre: General Warning: None to my knowledge.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Frank Donovan or the UC crew would be nice. Other characters are mine. Don't have money, so you can't sue.

"Were you really going to do that to the girl?" Jake's question kept invading his thoughts. Looking down at the papers in front of him, Frank Donovan threw the pen down. Leaning back in his chair, he thought back to the previous day's events. Jake almost getting killed. A Chicago cop shot almost bled out. Who the hell was he to play god with their lives? he thought. Upon hearing a knock, Donovan looks up and sees Alex standing in the doorway.

"Paperwork is done. Case is over," she said placing the files on his desk. "Are you okay?"

"Fine." he replied taking the files. "Any word on Jake?"

"A few bruised ribs from the vest and a sprained wrist. The Doctor put him on medical leave for a week. Not that he will listen." Alex said sitting down.

"Leave that to me. Is there anything else I can help you with Agent Cross?" he asked looking at her.

"Yea. Something's been eating you since the case has been over. Care to talk about it?" she asked.

"No."

"No." she repeated. "Because its me or?"

"It's none of your business Agent Cross," he growled at her.

"Like hell it is. You're our boss. What affects you, affects us." she yelled back. "Like it or not, we care about you. We're worried about you."

"You're dismissed Agent Cross." Donovan glared at her.

"Look Donovan," she started to say.

"Out!" he yelled pointing to the door.

Glaring at Donovan, Alex turned around and walked out the door.

"That went well. At least he didn't shoot you." Cody smirked.

"Is he okay?" Monica asked.

"No. Something's eating at him." Alex replied picking up her purse. "I'm going home for some much needed rest."

"I'll walk with you." Cody said grabbing his coat. "At least it hasn't snowed yet.  
Coming Monica?"

"Just need to give Mr. Sunshine my paperwork." she replied walking up to Donovan's office.

"Did Alex send you in?" Donovan asked not looking up from his paperwork, knowing it was Monica in the doorway.

"No. Just turning in my paperwork. Why?" Monica asked.

"Nothing. See you Monday." he dismissed her.

Unsure to ask him another question, Monica decided against it. "See you Monday boss." she said closing the door.

Donovan stood up and walked over to the window. He watched his team leave for the night. He knew they meant well. He knew they were starting to like him, he smiled to himself. Even Jake was starting to like him. Walking back to his desk, Donovan sat down and again tried to concentrate on the paperwork there. Frustrated, he leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. You clearly mean everything to her. She's your break from your life. The scene on the steps with Sasha flashed in his mind. Realizing his was not alone; Donovan opened his eyes and saw Monica standing in the doorway. "I thought you left for the night?" he asked.

"So did I, but against my better judgment and Cody thinking you would probably shoot me, I wanted to know if you were okay." Monica stated.

"I'm fine." he replied.  
"Really?" she said raising an eyebrow, "and this coming from a man who says he never bluffs. Well, Agent Donovan, I'm calling your bluff."

"Monica, don't try to analyze me." Donovan smiled, leaning back into his chair.

"I profiled Jake and Alex for you. Now I think it's time I profiled you," she said standing up. "I know it has something to do with the Wilkes case. Now, it can't be Wilkes."

"Monica." he warned, watching her pace back and forth.

"We understand that you were concerned for Jake's safety, so that's not it. You were worried the cop would bleed out. So, the only possibility left is Sasha." she stated. And seeing Donovan's reaction to her guessing game, she was right.

"There's nothing there Monica. Stop trying to fish for something." he replied through clenched teeth.

"Nothing there? The hostility you are showing at me right now has nothing to do with the fact it hasn't snowed yet. You can talk to me." she said softly, sitting back down in the chair.

"No."

"Give me one good reason why you can't? Anything said would be between you and me. I don't think Cody had the chance to bug your office yet." Monica smiled.

"Between you and me? Between Profiler and the case?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Between two friends." she replied.

Wondering where to begin, Donovan stood up and walked over to the window. "You're right. Sasha. How she could blindly love and trust a man like Wilkes. Do anything for him," he stated.

"She loved him. People do stupid things when they are in love." Monica replied.

A woman you keep your secrets from. A woman you see, what? One weekend a month, maybe?

'Stupid things," he said, "is not worth risking your life for."

"Are we talking about Wilkes and Sasha or you and someone?" Monica asked quietly.

How rare is it to find someone like that, eh?

"How rare indeed." Donovan said.

"Excuse me?" Monica asked confused.

Sitting back down in his chair, Donovan looked at Monica straight in the eyes. "Anything I say now is strictly between us." he grated out.

"I understand." she replied getting a little uncomfortable with those eyes staring her down.

"The scene with Sasha on the steps. The way I was taunting Wilkes about his woman. Stroking her hair, provoking him into thinking if the cop bled out she would never make it to court. Telling him how rare it is to find a woman that understanding about only seeing him once a month." Donovan stated closing his eyes. "My speech hit close to home."

"You are human after all." Monica stated, noting the anguish in his face. Surprised by he statement Donovan just looked at her. "Cody has always implied that you were built somewhere by the government." Donovan smiled at that comment. "Someone you cared about was put into a situation like Sasha?"

"No, it got her shot." he replied coldly.

"When we first met, it was a love/hate relationship. She loved to hate me." Donovan smiled, remembering their first meeting.

"She sounds interesting." Monica laughed.

"She was." he replied laughing. "We met at a dinner party in Budapest. She wouldn't give me the time of day. It took some work, but I found out that she was a guest of the US Ambassador."

"So, she couldn't stand you from the beginning. For some reason I don't believe it was your charming personality that won her over." Monica remarked. She was amazed at how open he was being with her. The guilt he was carrying about what happened.

"No, it wasn't my personality. It was my warm, caring smile." he laughed, grinning at her. "I was young and full of myself. I wanted to meet her. A few days after the dinner party, a friend told me that she was planning on doing some sightseeing. So, I decided to speed the process up to meet her. I knew some locals that owed me a few favors"

Monica stared at Donovan in disbelief. Letting the words he was telling her sink in. Donovan started to laugh as he watched Monica realize what his was going to say next. He walked over to small refrigerator in his office, taking out two bottled waters, handing one to Monica.

"Thanks." she said opening the bottle.

"As I said, I was young and full of myself." he said watching Monica roll her eyes at him. "We didn't have a chance to talk much that night of the dinner party. We shared an all too short dance before my pager went off. She was unlike any woman I've known before. She was a fresh breath of air. I wanted to get to know her."

"So, you had your friends kidnap her off the streets in Budapest. How romantic" she said sarcastically.

"You make it sound so cold and calculating," he said walking back to his chair.

"Your words, not mine. I was going to say unlike you." Monica added. This would be one hell of a funny story to tell the others, she thought to herself, only knowing that heartache was coming.

"They didn't exactly kidnap her. Made it look like they wanted to rob her." he said wanting to clarify what happened.

"And you happened to come along to rescue her, right? Save her from the bad guys, sweep her into your arms and flash your warm, caring smile at her to win her heart." Monica said in disbelief, putting her hand up to her face.

"Yes." he responded.

"But something happened." Monica guessed.

"Something happened." he agreed. "As I was talking to one of my friends, the look of fear on her face went to anger. That's when I realized she could understand Hungarian."

"She found out what you were up to?" she asked amazed.

"She understood the instructions I was giving them. She kneed the one and punched the other." Donovan explained grinning.

"And what did she do to you?" Monica asked.

"That's the best part. After calling me every name she knew, she punched me right in the face." he said remembering that day. Monica broke out into a hysterical laughter. The image of this man trying so hard to impress a woman, only to have it backfire by her understanding the language and then hitting him. Monica would have loved to have met this woman.

"Then what did you do?" she asked trying to stop laughing.

"I tried to explain my reasons why, but she didn't want to hear it. After the street incident, I found out she was the goddaughter of the Ambassador." he said. Monica started laughing again.

"That must have went over well." she smiled.

"Oh its gets even better. She worked for the State Department also. She worked for the US Ambassador in London. For the next two months, I had to report to her. She was my boss." Donovan stated.

Monica was laughing so hard; she had tears coming out of her eyes. Wishing she could have been a fly on the wall at their first meeting. Still, she thought, after listening to Donovan talk, she had a hard time seeing that side of him.

"Let me get this straight. In order to get to know this woman you met at a dinner party, you had her kidnapped..."Monica started to say.

"Robbed." Donovan corrected.

"Robbed, kidnapped. All felonies, from a normal person's point of view. You had this done to get to know her. It blows up in your face, or I should say, punched in your face. She was to be your boss for the next two months. I'm dying to know what happened next." Monica stated.

"It was a shock to both of us. It was awkward at first, well, for her anyway. She did try to make my life hell. About once a week I would ask her out to dinner, she would refuse. Three weeks before she had to go back to London, I stopped asking her." Donovan said tossing his bottle into the garbage.

"You don't seem like the kind of man that gives up that easy." Monica stated. Knowing full well what he was going to say next.

"I don't. When I want something, I get it." he plainly stated.

"No matter what the cost." Monica threw at him. "She could have been married or engaged. Did you think of that?"

"Of course. I found out what I needed to know about her. I have my ways." he joked. Knowing that the man in front of her never joked, Monica knew if he needed something, he got it. Frank Donovan had more connections than Cody's computer. When the AG's son was kidnapped, he had a satellite retasked. Usually, only the President can have that done. "She wasn't married or engaged. In those three weeks, she learned to trust me. We had lunches together, got to know each other. I explained to her why I did what I did that day."

"A simple introduction at the dinner party wouldn't do?" Monica asked.

"No. I told her that the moment I first saw her, she was different. Walking up to her and introducing myself wouldn't leave an impression." he tried to explain his logic to Monica.

"Leave an impression? And what kind of impression did you think staging that little felony in the streets of Budapest?" Monica asked amazed at his train of thought.

"She wasn't to know it was a setup. On her last night in Budapest, I took her to the Opera." he said.

"Ah, I can see where this is going." Monica replied.

"You do?" Donovan asked, intrigued.

"Let me guess. It was a moonlit night in Budapest. After the Opera you took her walking along the Danube and swept her of into your bed." Monica commented in distaste. Well, she thought, I was beginning to like him.

"You're right. It was a beautiful moonlit night. I did take her for a walk along the Danube. As for sweeping her into my bed Monica, I will not discuss my sex life with you." Donovan growled at her.

"Hey, don't shoot the messenger. It's been clear from the beginning that you wanted to sleep with her. It's just the underhanded way you did it." she replied.

"All I got that night was a kiss on the cheek. The next day she went back to London and her life there." Donovan said quietly.

"After all that, she went back to London. What was the point of telling me this?" Monica said raising her voice. "How does this have anything to do with what happened today?"

"I'm a patient man Monica. It was two months before I saw her again."

"Ah, a convenient stop in London." Monica laughed.

"You could say that." he replied grinning. "For about two years we would see each other. Once a month, if we were lucky enough."

A woman you keep your secrets from. A woman you see, what? One weekend a month, maybe?

"She never complained about it. She knew my job took me places that I couldn't tell her where or why. She never asked. We just enjoyed the time we had together." he marked sadly.

Monica could see the happiness in his face when he spoke of her. She also can hear the sadness, the regret in his voice.

She's okay with that. She's your break from your life. How rare is it to find someone like that, eh?

"Then she got transferred back to Washington. Again, we were lucky if we were able to spend a weekend every other month together. So, one day I showed up on her doorstep. I told her after traveling around the world and back, one weekend every couple of months was not for me." he said.

"You broke it off with her?" Monica asked shocked.

"No, we moved in together and I ended up joining the FBI." he answered.

"So you could spend more time with her." she added.

"Yes. The only times we were apart was when one of us had to aboard. Which wasn't very often." he explained.

"Okay, I still don't understand." Monica said.

"She would do anything for me. I would have done anything for her. I've done things in the past that I'm not proud of, but I make no apologies for. I've made my share of enemies." Donovan explained. "Some of my work came back to haunt me."

"And because of this.." Monica started to say.

"Changed our lives forever." Donovan finished. "I never told her about the threats at first. I casually made sure our home was safe."

"At first you never told her." Monica repeated. "Eventually you told her?"

"I had no choice. The bastard kidnapped her." Donovan revealed.

"Kidnapped her?" Monica whispered.

"Yes." Donovan said standing up. He was getting tired of sitting in his chair. He started pacing around his office. "You understand, what I'm about to say can't go past these walls." Monica nodded her head indicating she understood. "He waited until she was leaving to go to work. He followed behind her for a few miles before running her off the road. It was over twenty fours hours before anyone realized she was missing."

"The State Department didn't realize her not showing up for work suspicious?" Monica asked, watching him pace around the room.

"No. They knew she wasn't coming into work that day. She had an appointment that mid morning. She was already missing thirty-six hours when I flew back to Washington. The man who kidnapped her blamed me for his sister's death. She was killing innocent people to help further her lover's cause. She was killed in the crossfire. He never believed his sister was capable of killing."

"So, to feel that he avenged his sister's death, he wanted to make you suffer like he did." Monica guessed.

"Yes. When we finally found her, he had her tied up in an abandoned farmhouse in Virginia. She was alive. From what we could see, she had a few bruises on her face. She would put up a fight until the end. I went in after her." he stated leaning against the wall.

"And?" Monica prompt him.

"And against my better judgment and my years of training, I went in without making sure the area was clear. He stepped out of the shadows pointing his gun at me. By the time I noticed he was there I had her untied from the chair. The rest happened too fast. I don't even remember pulling my gun. I can still remember seeing the flash of the muzzles. The smell of the gunpowder. I don't even remember the other members of the HR team rushing in.," he said sitting back into his chair.

"What else happened?" Monica asked, afraid she already knew the answer.

"I looked over at him and his was dead. I turned to her, ready to beg her forgiveness for not telling her what was going on. She was lying on the floor, shot in the abdomen like the cop. She was bleeding out. The paramedics barley got her to the hospital in time." he said stone faced.

"Where she died?" Monica asked.

"No. She didn't die." Donovan said looking at Monica who was surprised. She thought that is what he was going to say. "They were able to treat the gunshot and give her a transfusion."

"But..." Monica stated.

"Our child died that night." Donovan whispered, tears filling his eyes. Monica had no idea that he could ever be that emotional. How he must have suffered. "Her appointment that day was to confirm her pregnancy. She was three months pregnant."

"You didn't know." Monica stated.

"No. She had a feeling she was, but wanted the doctor to confirm it before she told me." he replied.

"And you feel guilty about it all."

"Hell yes I feel guilty. If I would have told her from the beginning of the threats and pulled some favors, she would have been better protected." Donovan said angrily pushing up from his chair.

"You don't know that. If he was bent on revenge, he could have done it anywhere. What else happened?" she asked.

"What else? After all the pain I caused her. I stayed with her day and night to make sure she was safe. After everything that happened. Her getting shot, losing our child, she never blamed me. She believed and trusted in me so much, that she couldn't blame me." he stated.

"What happened Donovan?" Monica asked again.

"I did the worst thing possible," he growled. "The day she was discharged I took her back to our home. I had her brother there waiting for us, to make sure she was okay."

"What happened?" she asked.  
"I walked away from her." he yelled. Monica looked at him in shock. "I walked away from her since I couldn't stomach the thought of something in my past coming back to hurt her again. I explained that to her. I have to live with the guilt of losing our child, a child who would have been five this year. I couldn't risk losing her too. I walked away from her."

"What did she say to you?" Monica asked feeling his pain.

"After all that happened, she told me that she understood. She stilled loved me. I haven't seen her since." he replied.

"Well, I think you need to talk to her. You both seem to have a lot of unresolved things from the past. How do you feel know?" she said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Better. I've been carrying this around on my chest for so long. Thank you Monica. Thank you for caring." he said.

"Hey, that's what I'm hear for. That's what all of us are here for. To help each other. And in my professional advice, find her and talk to her. You might find out it will help you both some more." Monica replied.

"Your professional opinion? Turning doctor on me now." he laughed.

"Laugh now. Wait until you get my bill. Good night Donovan. Remember my advice." Monica said walking down the stairs.

"I will. See you on Tuesday Monica." he replied.

"Don't you mean Monday?" she asked.

"For you Tuesday. You had enough to deal with." he said watching her walk out the door. Going back up the stairs into his office, Donovan picked up the phone and dialed. "John, it's Frank Donovan. I need a favor." he asked sitting into his chair.

The End? 


	2. chapter 2

It was a crisp December morning. A week before Christmas. Monica was glad that she finished her holiday shopping a month ago. Walking into the building, Cody was the first one to greet her. "Monica! Donovan didn't make you disappear." he joked.   
  
"Don't go there Cody. Give the man a break." Monica replied sharply.  
  
"Ouch. I was just teasing." Cody sulked back to his computer, "Someone needs her caffeine this morning."  
  
"I heard that." Monica replied getting a cup of coffee. "What's going on?" Monica asked, looked around the room. Barely any of the computers were on. No case files on her desk. No sign of work.  
  
"We're getting an early Christmas present. A week's vacation." Alex remarked handing Monica the sugar.  
  
"Paid vacation." Cody chipped in. "A week's vacation paid."  
  
"Really? What's the occasion?" Monica asked, not believing them.  
  
"Donovan has to go to Washington for business." Alex explains.  
  
"While the robot is away, the humans can play." Cody smirked.  
  
"Business? I see." Monica commented, smiling.  
  
"Alex, you will let Jake know I'm away on business?" Donovan asked walking down the stairs, "Monica, I thought I told you to come in on Tuesday?"  
  
"I wanted to make sure my latest "case" was okay." she replied, studying Donovan's face.  
  
"Tuesday? How come she didn't have to come in until Tuesday?" Cody asked intrigued.  
  
"I'm special." she replied, glaring at Cody.  
  
"As I explained to Alex and Cody, I'm going to Washington on business. I'll be leaving for the airport in a few minutes." Donovan said grabbing his carry on bag.  
  
"Light traveler." Alex commented.  
  
"Years of practice." Cody remarked.  
  
"Do you need a ride to O'Hare?" Monica asked.  
  
"No. I'm going to leave my car there." Donovan remarked starting to walk out the door.  
  
"Come on, I'll drive you. Why pay the price for long term parking." Monica said tossing his keys to Alex.  
  
"Alright. If you insist." Donovan smiled, walking out the door.  
  
"He's smiling?" Alex said amazed.  
  
"I'm scared." Cody said watching Donovan leave. "Hold me Alex."  
  
"Hey Cody," Monica said over her shoulder, "He wasn't built after all."  
  
Alex and Cody looked at each other. "Did we miss something?" Alex asked Cody.  
  
"I think we did." he agreed.  
  
  
It was only a fifteen-minute drive to the airport. Neither one spoke much. Monica knew what the real reason he was going to Washington. "Are you you're okay with this?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, I should've done this a long time ago." he replied.  
  
"Good luck boss man." Monica said as Donovan got out of her car. "Donovan, when you see her again, tell her I want to meet her."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Frank Donovan made sure his bag was secure under the seat before he settled down. Leaning his head back, he closed his eyes. He was hoping to catch some sleep. He hasn't slept very well over the last couple of days. Images of the past kept invading his sleep. Maybe I can get a few hours of peace, he thought, drifting off.  
  
  
He hated going to these functions. Boring conversation. What I hate more than boring conversation is wearing a tuxedo, he though loosing the tie. He was enjoying his current assignment in Budapest. A beautiful city with good food. Business, that's all this dinner party was. Frank Donovan disliked this part of the job. He would make a few more rounds of conversation and then call it a night. He grabbed a glass of champagne from the waiter walking by and started to walk across the room.   
  
"Frank, it's good to see you." a voice called to him.  
  
"Ambassador O'Brien, how are you tonight?" Donovan asked.  
  
"Good. Good. Frank, I have some people I would like to introduce to you later," the Ambassador said. Donovan nodded his head at the Ambassador, acknowledging what was being said. But his eyes were on a young woman across the room. She was laughing and smiling. The Ambassador realized that Donovan wasn't listening to a word he was saying. He could have told him that the place was burning down. He followed his gaze and saw what he was looking at. "I see," he laughed, patting Donovan on the back. "You found something more interesting than conversation. I'll see you later Frank." Donovan watched her walk outside. "If you will excuse me." reaching for another glasses from the waiter, Donovan followed her.   
  
She was leaning over the railing, taking in the view. "The party's not that bad." Donovan said, walking up to her, handing her the glass. "No need to jump."  
  
"Funny." she replied. "Maybe I was trying to get away from your company."  
  
"Really," he said, laughing, "I'm not that bad either. Where are you going?"  
  
"Back inside. Suddenly it got crowded out here with you and your ego." she replied walking back into the building.  
  
  
Donovan laughed as he watched her walk back into the building. Intrigued, he followed her. She was weaving her way into the room when suddenly an arm wrapped around her waist. She turned and saw the man from the balcony. He pulled onto the dance floor and held her close.   
  
"What do you think you're doing?" she asked.  
  
"Dancing." he replied moving her across the room. She relaxed in his arms, enjoying the dance. The next thing she knew, he stopped dancing. "My pager. I must go. We'll meet again, soon." he said leaving.   
  
True to his word, they meet a few days later. Of course, she didn't know it yet. It took some doing. She was a guest of the Ambassador. Her name was Elizabeth Abernathy and she worked for the State Department. Donovan also found out that she was going sightseeing Vasarcsarnok, the Central Market Hall. He knew some people who could help him.  
  
It was a simple plan. All his buddies had to do is make it look like they were going to rob her. Donovan would walk by and see what was happening, then save the day. Of course, they way you want things to go, usually never happen the way you want them to go. Everything started out fine. Sergi and Han grabbed Elizabeth off the street and dragged her into the alley. They were acting like they were going to rob her. Donovan then came upon the scene. Sergi had a knife to her throat. Donovan was yelling at him in Hungarian not to hurt her, that wasn't part of the plan. He saw the look of fear erase from her face. Anger replaced it. She knew what was going on! After kneeing Sergi and punching Han, she turned her anger on Donovan.  
  
"You stupid, crazy son of a bitch! What they hell were you thinking?" she yelled at him. Not giving Donovan a chance to explain anything, she punched right in the face and stormed away.   
  
Donovan awoke with a start. Putting his hand to his face, he realized that he was dreaming. It seemed so real, he thought.   
  
"Excuse me, Miss," Donovan stopped the flight attendant, "How long until we land?"  
  
"We'll be landing in about forty-five minutes." she replied.  
  
"Thank you," he said picking up the phone. "Sean, it's Frank Donovan. I need a favor." 


	3. chapter 3

Donovan pulled his rental car onto I-465. He knew the drive would only take forty-five minutes to his destination. He drove this route many times before. He remembered the last time he took this route.  
  
******************************************  
  
He disliked having to attend these training seminars. What he disliked the most was having to speak at one. Ever since he ended the Freeman standoff, the bosses wanted him to teach his strategy. They couldn't understand that it's not something you could teach, but learn by experience. He was in the middle of a sentence when he saw his friend, Tom Callahan walk in. He stopped mid-sentence when he saw the look on his face.  
  
"Tom." Donovan said, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Frank, I need to speak to you alone." Tom replied.  
  
Alarmed at his friend's tone, Donovan repeated the question.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Moving Donovan away from the class, Tom whispered to him. "We received a call from the State Department. You need to return to Virginia right away. It's Elizabeth."  
Before Tom was finished with his sentence, Donovan was already out of the room.  
  
**************************  
  
Six hours later FBI Headquarters  
  
"What happened to Elizabeth?" Donovan growled, pissed since no one can give him a straight answer.  
  
"Elizabeth is missing." Tom said straight out.  
  
"Missing? How long? Tell me everything." he demanded, trying to regain some composure.  
  
"Thirty-six hours." Tom replied, waiting for the explosion.  
  
"Thirty-six hours? She's been missing for thirty-six hours and no one at the State Department used their heads to check on her, to see why she was an hour late?" Donovan asked, his anger becoming more apparent.  
  
"They did Frank." Tom replied.  
  
"Thirty-six hours is not right away Tom." Donovan retorted.  
  
"According to the them, she's been only missing for twelve hours. She wasn't scheduled to work the day she went missing." Tom replied watching Donovan pace back and forth.  
  
"She wasn't scheduled?" Donovan repeated.  
  
"She had an appointment in the morning. She took the day off." Tom replied quietly.   
  
"The only thing we found in her car was this note. Can you understand it?  
  
Donovan took the evidence bag from Tom. He looked at the note.  
  
****Fillean meal ar an meallaire****  
  
"Christ." Donovan said leaning against the desk, closing his eyes.  
  
"What is it Frank? Can you understand it?" Tom asked.  
  
"It's Gaelic. An Irish proverb. 'Evil returns to the evil doer.' " Donovan explained, knowing who has Elizabeth.  
  
Suddenly Tom's phone rang. He quickly answered it. "They found her Frank." Donavan's heart leapt in his chest.   
  
"Let's go." he said heading out the door.  
  
************************************************  
  
The caller gave directions for Frank Donovan to go to an abandon farm in Virginia.  
Donovan stopped the car near the barn. He watched the HRT team secure the land around him. There was no way to secure the inside. Getting out of the car, he slowly walked towards the barn.  
  
"Careful, Frank. We have no visual of him yet." Tom said in his headset.  
  
"You're advice is noted Tom." he replied, looking through the barn door. Inside he saw her. She was tied to a chair. She wasn't moving. Is she, he thought. No, don't even think of it, he said to himself. Then he saw her head move. She was alive, but for how long? They didn't know if she was hurt and if she was, how bad was it? When she moved her head, he could see some bruises. The bastard hit her. Seeing the bruises enraged Donovan. Without thinking or securing the barn, he ran to her.  
  
Donovan reached her and held her face in his hands. She looked at him in shock. He quickly looked her over. Only bruises on her face. He pulled his knife out of his vest and started to cut her ropes.   
  
"Remember me, boy-o?" A voice yelled for the darkened barn. "Ya killed me sister."  
  
"I remember you O'Shea." he yelled back, quickly taking the ropes of Elizabeth.  
  
"Time to pay!" he yelled, stepping out of the shadows, gun drawn on Donovan. Donovan saw him out of the corner of his eye. The light reflecting off the gun.  
  
Everything happened fast. Bam. Bam. Bam. Bam. The flashes from the muzzles lit up the room. The smell of gunpowder stung Donavan's nose. From behind him the HRT team ran in, guns drawn, securing the area. O'Shea was lying on the ground, dead. So many things were running through his head. The first thing he wanted to do is beg her forgiveness for not telling her about O'Shea. He turned to hold her and she wasn't there. He looked around for her, finding her lying on the ground, bleeding.  
  
"Elizabeth, no." he whispered. Bending down to her, he held her while the paramedics came in. 


	4. chapter 4

Donovan was pacing the waiting room like a caged tiger. Waiting, he hated waiting. He wanted to know what was going on. Is she all right? What's her condition? He thought.   
  
"Frank, how is she?" a voice said from behind.  
  
He turned and saw Elizabeth's brother, Sean standing there. Worry etched on his face. Donovan gave him a good look over, he noticed that Sean had two different shoes on and smiled.  
  
"Sean. She's still in surgery. Nothing yet." he replied shaking his hand.  
  
"Tom filled me in on some of what happened. Can you fill me in with the rest?" he asked.  
  
Suddenly tired, Donovan sat down. "I should have told her about the threats. I didn't want to worry her." he started to say.  
  
"Excuse me, are you the family for Elizabeth Abernathy?" a doctor asked.  
  
"I'm her brother." Sean replied walking over to him. Donovan joined him.  
  
Donovan gave the doctor a look over. He was still in his scrubs and he looked tired. "Is her fiancée here also?" the doctor asked.  
  
"That would be me." Donovan replied, not bothering to correct the doctor.  
  
"Miss Abernathy was shot in the abdomen. She was bleeding quite heavily. She lost a lot of blood. The paramedics got her here in time. We were able to treat the wound and give her a transfusion," the doctor reported.  
  
"Thank you." Sean and Donovan replied at the same time.  
  
"That's not all." the doctor said looking serious at Donovan. "With the wound, I'm sorry, we couldn't save the baby."  
  
"Baby?" Donovan asked, shocked, feeling dizzy as though the earth had opened up under him.  
  
"Yes, Miss Abernathy was about two and a half months along. I'm sorry." he said placing a hand on Donavan's shoulder.  
  
"A baby?" Sean said. "Frank, are you okay?"  
  
"A baby. I didn't know." he whispered sitting down, tears filling his eyes.   
  
Shaking his head, bringing him back to the present, Donovan pulled off the Interstate. He pulled up in front of a two-story home in the yard were two kids running around. Everything still looked the same, everything except the two kids. He watched them chase a dog in the yard. A German Shepherd. She always wanted a dog like that. Maybe this wasn't a good idea, he thought. Maybe it was too late. 


	5. chapter 5

"Are you going to sit in the car all day or are you going to grant us the honor of your presence?" a voice asked, laughing.  
  
Donovan turned his head and smiled. He saw Sean leaning against the car. Sean reached into the car and took Donovan's bag.   
  
"Look, now you have to come in the house." Sean said turning, walking up to the house.  
  
Laughing, Donovan got out of the car and followed Sean. "You haven't changed Sean."  
Half way up the walk, he stopped and looked around. Remembering the last time he was there. The day he walked out of Elizabeth's life.   
  
"It's been five years Frank." Sean said, interrupting his thoughts. "I don't know if I should hit you or hug you."  
  
"Save the hitting when the kids leave." he responded.  
  
"They never leave. Their mine." Sean laughed, leading him into the house. "I was surprised at your call. I owe Elizabeth a hundred bucks now. I've always said you would be back in a couple days. She said you'd come back when you thought it was right."  
  
"Where is she?" he asked, looking around the house.  
  
"Gone." Sean stated.  
  
"Gone?" Donovan repeated. Was he too late? He thought.  
  
"Before I tell you where she is, I want to know why you're here." Sean said, sitting down on the couch, waiting for an explanation.  
  
"That's between Elizabeth and myself." he responded.  
  
"No."  
  
"No?" Donovan repeated astonished.   
  
"No. Not used to people telling you that word. Get used to it. The day you left her, I understood why you left. I thought after a few days you would be back. Five years Frank! Five years go by and neither one of us has heard from you. You call today out of the blue asking about Elizabeth. Hell of a long time to find out how she's doing. I'm only looking out for my sister." Sean yelled.  
  
"That's the reason I left." Donovan spat out. "I left for her best interest. Because of who I was caused her pain. Caused her to lose our child and almost die. I couldn't do that to her again. I couldn't risk losing her that way."  
  
He was tired. Tired from the trip. Tired of remembering the past and the pain he caused. He sat down on the couch next to Sean and closed his eyes. Sean looked at his friend. He looked like hell, like he hasn't slept in a couple days. He knew the last thing he wanted was to hurt Elizabeth.   
  
"Budapest." he answered.  
  
Donovan looked at him in surprise. "What?"  
  
"Budapest." Sean repeated. "She's in Budapest on a detail. She won't be back until after the New Year. Funny how things happen. She still loves you. For the life of me I don't know why, but she does." Sean replied.  
  
"Budapest." Donovan smiled, remembering their first meeting.  
  
"Hey, I know what that smile is for you know. She told me what you did. Brave man. So, are you going to stay here a few days before you head to Budapest?" Sean asked laughing, showing Donovan to the guest bedroom.  
  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Chicago Three days later  
  
"So much for a vacation." Alex mumbled walking into the building.  
  
"Is Donovan back from Washington yet?" Jake asked, looking up from the paper.  
  
"How's the wrist?" Monica asked, noticing he still had the brace on.  
  
"Sore." Jake replied sitting down. "Have I missed anything?"  
  
"Yea." Cody stated, "Donovan laughed. He even smiled. It scared me. Alex wouldn't hold me."  
  
"Really." Jake said amused.  
  
"Yes and I can do that often when asked." Donovan said walking up behind them.  
  
"You have to stop sneaking up on people." Alex growled. She hated it when he did that, making a mental note to oil his shiny shoes.  
  
"How did the business trip go?" Monica asked, worried. She couldn't help but wonder how things went. If he decided to tell her, he would.  
  
"Productive." he responded. "I'm to let you know that Washington thinks we have been going a good job. To reward us, they are giving us time off until after the New Year. Report back on the fourth of January."  
  
"Really? An extended vacation." Jake said.  
  
"Report back on the fourth? That's it?" Alex asked in disbelief.  
  
"Another vacation? Pulling more strings?" Monica asked him, smiling.  
  
"Okay, New Year's party at my house." Cody said making a list. "Monica, you bring the music, Alex the food. Jake, well, you can't carry anything. Donovan, you can bring the alcohol."  
  
"Sorry," Donovan said, "I must decline." He picked up his briefcase and started for the door.  
  
"And where are you spending your New Year's?" Alex asked intrigued. Noting that he's been in a pleasant mood since entering the building.  
  
"Yes, any special plans?" Monica asked laughing.  
  
When he reached the door, he turned and looked at them. "Budapest." he answered, smiling.  
  
"See, " Cody said, "he can smile. It scares me."  
  
"Donovan, bring me back a souvenir." Monica yelled after him.  
  
"Okay," Jake said, "What did I miss?" He looked at Alex, then to Monica who had a huge smile on her face. Jake didn't like being left out. He would rather know when bad news is going to hit or not.  
  
"Budapest?" Alex repeated, "What's in Budapest? What are we missing?"  
  
"I have to get around to bugging that man's office." Cody muttered to himself. 


	6. chapter 6

Budapest. A beautiful city. A romantic city. Elizabeth didn't want to think of the last part, remembering the last time she was in Budapest. She smiled at the thought of it. It felt like a lifetime ago. When the opportunity came up to show the staff how to use the new computer system with the new visas, she jumped at it. She taught the last class today. The new system started at midnight, as a New Year begins.  
  
"Damn it. I can't see a bloody thing with this mask on," a voice said, stumbling up behind her. Elizabeth laughed as she watched her friend, Renee, try to walk with the mask on. "Whose bloody idea was this?"  
  
"The Ambassador's wife." Elizabeth answered, "She thought it would be a different way to celebrate the New Year."  
  
"When can we take these things off?" her friend asked, not liking the answer.  
  
"Not until midnight. You only have an half hour to go." she yelled after her friend, who was stumbling away, muttering something about 'bloody American ideas.'  
  
Donovan watched her from across the room. She was laughing and talking with a woman from the British Embassy. He knew it was her, even though the mask covered her face, he knew. In five years, she seemed to fill out, he thought. Very nice. Her hair was longer, down to her shoulders. He watched her walk around, making small talk. He started to follow behind her when she walked past him. He inhaled her perfume. Still the same brand, he noted.   
  
Elizabeth was trying to make her way through the crowds. She wanted to find a phone so she could call and wish her brother a Happy New Year. She thought she was making progress through the crowds when she felt an arm slip around her waist. Shocked, she turned to see what was going on. She was staring into the loveliest brown eyes. The mask covered most of her partner's face. "What do you think you're doing?" she asked.  
  
"Dancing." he replied, moving her deep into the dance floor.  
  
Déjà vu washed over Elizabeth. This seemed all too familiar. But she knew it wasn't. Enjoy the dance, she told herself. Start enjoying things. She followed her partner around the dance floor. She felt comfortable in his arms. She hasn't felt like that in years. Wishing the dance wouldn't end, it did. Elizabeth looked in his eyes. Something was familiar, she thought. He looked like he was about to say something when his phone rang.  
Trying to ignore the ringing on his phone, Donovan pulled her away from the crowd.   
  
"I think you should answer that. It could be important." she replied.  
  
  
"Excuse me for just a moment." he replied walking towards the hall. Donovan wanted to kill someone right now. This better be real important, he thought to himself.   
  
"Donovan." he growled into the phone.  
  
**************************************************  
  
"So, did you find her yet?" the voice asked on the phone.  
  
"Cody?" Donovan asked in disbelief.  
  
"Did you find her yet?" Cody repeated, trying not to laugh.  
  
"Yes. Why are you calling? It better be…." he started to say, hearing his team laugh, "How did you know?"  
  
"I'm sorry Donovan. They got it out of me. We just want to wish you a Happy New Year since you're about six hours ahead of us. And good luck." Monica said trying to explain.  
  
"I'll deal with you later." Donovan swore into the phone, hearing Cody and Jake laugh.  
  
'Jake, I'm going to kill you.' he heard Monica yell as he hung up his phone. Turning back to Elizabeth, he noticed she was gone. Five minutes to midnight and she was not to be found. Looking around, he saw her walk out onto the balcony.   
  
Not wanting to be inside when the New Year came, she went out onto the balcony.  
She needed to get some fresh air. The sense of déjà vu was almost too much for her to handle. She wrapped arms around herself as she took in the sights. The sights haven't changed that much, she thought. She was quickly brought back to reality when she felt a jacket over her shoulders. She turned and saw her mysterious dance partner. "Thank you." she murmured.  
  
"Why did you come outside?" he asked, "The party can't be that bad. I'm not that bad."   
  
"I needed some air. I didn't feel like being inside when the New Year came." she explained.  
  
  
  
10  
  
9  
  
8  
  
7  
  
6  
  
5  
  
Donovan walked over to her and held her close. He looked into her eyes, remembering what they shared.  
  
4  
  
The good times.  
  
3  
  
The bad times.  
  
2  
  
How much they loved each other.  
  
1  
  
He bent down and kissed her gently on the lips. Elizabeth was shocked; she couldn't believe the nerve this man had to kiss her. She couldn't believe that she was enjoying it.   
"Happy New Year, Elizabeth." he whispered pulling of his mask.  
  
She couldn't believe her eyes. "Frank?" she asked. Pulling off her mask, she studied his face. The eyes. She could never forget his eyes. So powerful. He looked the same except for the goatee. It made him look dangerous. It was five years since she last saw him. She had so many things to say, she didn't know where to begin. She knew where to begin. She started by punching him in the face. 


	7. chapter 7

Elizabeth unlocked the door to her hotel room and threw her purse on the table. After five long years, Frank Donovan was back in her life. She always knew she would see him again someday. She had so many things to say to him and what does she do? Hit him. "I can't believe I hit him," she murmured, walking over to look out the window.  
  
"I can." a voice said from behind.  
  
Elizabeth turned around and saw Donovan sitting on the couch, holding an ice pack to his eye. His right eye. "You have to stop sneaking up on people," she groaned sitting next to him. "I'm sorry about that."  
  
"And to think, I thought Sean would be the one to hit me. At least he gave me a warm welcome," he complained, taking the pack away from his eye. Elizabeth could already see the swelling around his eye. She groaned again.   
  
"I said I was sorry. I wasn't expecting to see you again, especially here." she explained. She couldn't believe it, she was acting like a schoolgirl. Its only Frank. Nervous, she took the ice pack from him. "I'll get you some more ice." Elizabeth started to get up when Donovan grabbed her arm and pulled her back down.  
  
"We need to talk," he said seriously. He studied her face. He saw the sadness in her eyes; she knew what he meant about needing to talk. There was so much he needed to say, he didn't know where to begin. Not resisting the temptation, he leaned over and kissed her.  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"For what?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"For everything I put you through." he replied, closing his eyes, "For placing you in danger. Not telling you what was going on. I'm sorry that we lost our child. I'm sorry for leaving the way I did."  
  
"I understood why, Frank." Elizabeth started to say.  
  
"How? Two weeks after you were shot and lost our child, I walked away from you," he growled, standing up and walking to the window. "How can you be so understanding?" How he wished she would scream and yell at him.   
  
"How I could be so understanding?" she asked, "I knew what you did. I never asked. I knew you couldn't tell me. I knew what I was getting into."  
  
"But." he started to say when Elizabeth threw a pillow at him.  
  
  
  
  
"Will you just shut up for a minute Frank Donovan and let me finish?" she yelled, "I hated you for not telling me about the danger we were in. I hated you when I lost the baby. Most of all, I hated you when you left me the way you did." Tears were rolling down her cheeks, but she refused to acknowledge them. She's waited five years to get this off her chest and she wasn't about to stop.   
  
Donovan walked over to Elizabeth and wrapped his arms around her. "It's alright," he whispered.  
  
"No, it's not alright," she growled, trying to move away from him, "five years go by and I hear nothing from you, until tonight. You literally waltz back into my life and kiss me senseless, expecting me to forgive you."  
  
"I don't expect anything from you." he stated, "I just needed to tell you how sorry I am for causing you so much pain."  
  
"You're sorry," she repeated, looking into his eyes. How she always loved staring in them, losing herself in them, "are you sorry for coming here tonight?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Are you sorry for kissing me?" she asked, not knowing if she wanted to know the answer. "What would you say if I told you I was engaged?"  
  
Pulling her tighter into his arms, "I'm sure I could persuade him to end the engagement or I know people who could persuade him," he said serious, lifting an eyebrow Elizabeth looked at him in shock. "Besides, that's not what Sean told me."  
  
"What Sean told you? When did you talk to him?" she asked, puzzled.  
  
"A couple days ago in Virginia." he replied, laughing, "He told me some interesting things."  
  
"You went to Virginia? To see me?" she asked.  
  
"No, I went to see Sean. I thought it would be polite to inquire about you." he laughed, trying to avoid her fist.  
  
"You never answered my question. Are you sorry you kissed me?" she asked again.  
  
Donovan placed his hands on the side of her face, "No," he answered, kissing her again.   
Unable to control himself, Donovan picked her up and carried her to the bed. 


	8. chapter 8

"You know, he's going to kill us." Cody said, staring at the file.  
  
"Someone has to do it." Jake replied, trying not to laugh.  
  
"Monica?" Alex asked, wondering what was going on.  
  
"I'm not doing it. It's bad enough I'm going to get lectured when he gets back. You do it Cody." Monica complained. It took them a while, but they finally found out the reason why Donovan went to Budapest. She only told them half of the reason. A woman.   
  
"Fine, I'll do it," Cody complained, "but if I end up missing, my father will be very upset.  
  
***************************************  
  
Elizabeth rolled over, noticing he was gone. She quickly sat up and looked around. She heard the water in the bathroom. He was taking a shower. Elizabeth laid back down, hugging the pillow, wondering how things have changed. She heard a faint ringing. Wrapping the sheet around her, she walked over to Donovan's jacket and pulled out his cell phone.   
  
"Frank Donovan's office." she answered.  
  
"Ah, I'm" the voice on the other end stammered, "I'm looking for Frank Donovan."  
  
"He's in the shower," Elizabeth replied, enjoying hearing the uneasiness in the voice, "may I ask who's calling and the reason?" She was trying hard not to laugh. She could hear other voices laughing in the background.  
  
"Um, my name's Cody," he replied, "I work for Donovan." Cody shot Jake and Alex a nasty look for laughing at him.   
  
"Hold on a minute." she replied, walking into the bathroom. The room was full of steam from the shower. Elizabeth watched the outline of the man in the shower. Damn, he's sexy.   
  
Feeling the cold air invade the room, Donovan opened the shower curtain. His eyes gleaming with mischief, "Care to join me?" he grinned.  
  
Her knees went weak looking at a wet Donovan in his glory. "I would love to, but a guy named Cody is on the phone for you," she pouted handing him his cell phone.  
  
"I'll kill him." Donovan mumbled, taking the phone.  
  
"Don't be too hard on him," she laughed, walking out of the bathroom.  
  
"Great," Cody mumbled, "I'm dead."  
  
"Donovan." he growled into the phone, "It better be good Cody."  
  
Elizabeth walked around her hotel room, collecting Donovan's clothes. She knew the meaning behind the call. She walked over the nightstand and laughed. He still carried a Glock. Old habits are hard too break. She sighed as Donovan wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"I have to go back to Chicago," he said, nuzzling her neck.   
  
"I know. Stationed in Chicago now?" she replied, leaning back into him  
  
"Yes, what did you say to Cody to embarrass him?" he asked.  
  
"I just answered the phone saying it's your office and told him you were in the shower." she smirked, "When do you have to leave?"  
  
"In a couple hours," he answered, "but first, we have some unfinished business."  
He pulled her back down onto the bed and pinned her hands above her head.  
  
"I lied." she stated as Donovan trailed kisses down her neck to her breasts.  
  
"About what?" he asked, never leaving her breasts.  
  
"About hating you." she gasped.  
  
"I know," he replied, "Sean told me."  
  
"What?" she yelled, sitting up. "I'm going to kill him."   
  
Elizabeth pushed Donovan off her and leaned over to the phone. "What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm calling Sean and telling him he can run, but he can't hide. I'm going to kill him." she swore.  
  
"Get over here," he growled pulling her back onto the bed, "we have more important things to deal with right now." He picked up where she rudely interrupted him. 


	9. chapter 9

Eight weeks later  
  
Donovan pulled his car into his parking spot. He was in a bad mood. It was two months since he last saw Elizabeth in Budapest. The McHugh case lasted that long. He was able to call her a couple times. His team noticed how different his attitude was since he returned from Budapest. Alex even commented on how much he has been smiling lately. "Well, that's going to end fast." he mumbled, slamming his car door.   
  
He flew to Virginia for the weekend to surprise Elizabeth. Dinner in Washington, take a walk in the Constitutional Gardens. They had some more things to talk about. No one could imagine how disappointed he was when Sean told him she was gone on business. A last minute class she had to teach. He walked into the building, making sure the door slammed. He wasn't in the mood for any wisecracks.  
  
"Enjoy your weekend, Boss?" Cody asked, grinning from ear to ear. Donovan stopped in his tracks and glared at Cody. "Guess not." Cody remarked, dropping his smile.  
  
Donovan started up the stairs to his office. He knew he shouldn't take his frustrations out on his team. Maybe he should take it out on the punching bag, it seems to work for Alex.  
  
"Think he had a bad weekend?" Alex laughed.  
  
"Good thing no one mentioned to him that he's actually late for once." Monica laughed.   
  
"Does anyone know if he likes surprises?" Jake asked, laughing  
  
Donovan slammed the door to his office and then proceeded to slam his case on his desk. He walked over to his refrigerator and took out a bottled water and slammed that door.  
  
"My, you are in a slamming mood." a voice laughed. Donovan turned and looked at his chair. Elizabeth was sitting there, legs up on the desk. "For a Fed, your observation skills are lacking."   
  
"Elizabeth?" he asked, hoping his eyes weren't deceiving him, "Sean said you were out of town teaching a class."  
  
"I am. Someone has to teach the Immigration boys about the new visas." she laughed, "You need to go back to the academy. I could've killed you."  
  
"Really" he said, raising his eyebrow, "by not telling me you were here?"  
  
"Well, it was to be a surprise." she laughed, "At least I got to spend the weekend getting to know your team." She got up and locked the door.  
  
  
"Got to know my team?" Donovan asked, "When did you get in?"  
  
"I got here an hour after you left." she said walking around Donovan, "I learned some interesting things about you."  
  
"Really, like what?" Donovan asked, grabbing her.  
  
"Well, it seems Monica knows all about us. That surprised me. Cody was too embarrassed to talk to me at first. Alex and Jake took me out bar hopping, got me drunk and Jake made a pass at me."  
  
"They did what?" he yelled, getting ready to kill Jake.   
  
"I'm kidding," she laughed, "well, the part about getting drunk and Jake making a pass at me. They took me out to dinner and Alex gave me a place to stay since you were out of town. So, where did you go?"  
  
"First this," he said, kissing her gently on the lips, "I went to Virginia to see you. I needed to talk to you."  
  
"Oh good," she replied, sitting down on his desk, "I needed to talk to you too."  
  
"You first." the said in unison. They both started to laugh.   
  
Elizabeth looked at Donovan. He was actually nervous. "What's the matter?" she asked, worried he was going to walk out of her life again.  
  
"I don't know where to begin," he said walking over to the window.  
  
"Well, it can't be that bad," she said, trying to believe her words, "just say it."  
  
Donovan turned at looked at Elizabeth, he took a deep breath. "Marry me," he blurted out.  
  
"Excuse me?" Elizabeth asked, eyes wide as saucers.  
  
"Marry me," Donovan smiled, walking over to her, grabbing her hands, " I don't want to lose you again. What do you say?"  
  
"Oh, wow," she said, Elizabeth didn't know what to say. Would he still want to after she told him her news?  
  
  
  
************************  
  
"So, what do you think they're talking about in there?" Jake asked, amused by Donovan mood.  
  
"What makes you think they're talking?" Cody laughed.  
  
"Cody," Monica warned, "you didn't bug his office?"  
  
"I don't have a death wish." he replied.  
  
"He's probably passed out on the floor." Alex said, sipping her coffee.  
  
"Why?" they asked together.  
  
"What do you know that we don't?" Jake asked.  
  
***********************************  
  
"Before I give you my answer, I need to tell you something. Sit down." Elizabeth asked.  
  
Not liking the where the conversation was going, he sat down in his chair, bur he pulled Elizabeth down into his lap. "What's wrong?" he asked, looking into her eyes, she was scared.  
  
"I don't know how to say this," she stammered.  
  
"Take your advice. Just say it." he laughed.  
  
"I'm pregnant," she said.  
  
*********************************  
  
"She's pregnant!" they said.   
  
"Are you sure?" Monica asked  
  
"How do you know?" Jake asked.  
  
"Well, the vomiting a couple times a day is a little giveaway." Alex laughed.  
  
"I can see it now," Cody laughed, "Donovan has a daughter, he'll be having us run checks on her dates."  
  
"Or a son, bailing him out of jail." Jake laughed.  
  
"You're pregnant?" Donovan repeated, smiling, "looks like you have to marry me now."  
  
"Wait a minute, " she said, starting to raise her voice, "I don't have to do anything. What makes you think…"  
  
Donovan started laughing. He kissed her to shut her up. "Marry me."  
  
"I hate it when you do that," she whimpered, "I could never say no."  
  
"Good," he smiled, "I can keep you in line this way."  
  
Donovan got up out of his chair, grabbed his case and took Elizabeth by the hand. They started down the stairs when he realized his team was still there. "Go home." he ordered.  
  
"And where do you think you're going?" Cody smirked.  
  
"I'm taking my fiancée home." he smiled.  
  
"Wait a minute," Elizabeth protested, "I never said yes."  
  
"Doesn't matter," Jake laughed, "when Donovan wants something, he gets it."  
  
"Tell me about." she agreed, "Ok, I'll marry you."  
  
"Congrats Boss." Cody said, slapping him on the back.  
  
"Congratulations times two." Alex smiled.  
  
"You know?" he asked, "How?"  
  
"A woman knows these things," Alex laughed, "Besides, she couldn't stop throwing up at my place."  
  
"I'll see you all tomorrow." Donovan said, pulling Elizabeth out the door.  
  
"Bye kids," Cody said, "Don't do anything we wouldn't do. Oh, too late."  
  
"Well, maybe he'll lighten up now." Jake commented, watching them leave the parking lot.  
  
"Let's hope so." Monica replied. 


	10. chapter 10

July 18  
  
  
Jake pulled his car into the parking lot. Slamming the car door, he ran across the street and into the building. "Hold the elevator!" he yelled, watching the doors shut. "Figures," Jake mumbled, starting up the stairs to the fourth floor. He came out of the stairway and saw Monica and Alex standing in the hallway. He ran over to them.  
  
"Sir," a nurse scolded, "please walk in the halls."  
  
"Sorry," Jake apologized walking past her. "I came as fast as I could. Everything okay? Where's Donovan?"  
  
"On a flight back from Washington." Monica answered, leaning her head against the wall.  
  
"Hey Jake, " Cody laughed, walking out into the hallway, "nice shoes."   
  
Jake looked down and realized he had a slipper and one gym shoe on. "Where the hell did I get a slipper?" he asked.  
  
Monica and Alex started laughing. "How is she?" Alex asked Cody.  
  
"Don't know. And you can't make me go back in there." Cody said seriously.  
  
"Why not?" Jake asked, "You agreed."  
  
"No, I lost the draw." Cody corrected.  
  
"You told Donovan you would check on her when he was in Washington." Jake laughed.  
  
"I did and look what happened," Cody complained, "he's going to blame me."  
  
"He's not going to blame you." Alex laughed.  
  
"Yes, he will." Cody said.   
  
"Cody, Donovan's a reasonable man. He can't blame you." Monica laughed, "it's not like her water broke."  
  
"It did." Cody confirmed.  
  
"What?" they said in unison.  
  
"It broke when I was there. I'm scarred for life. I need therapy." Cody said sinking into the chair.  
  
"But she has two months left." Jake said, counting the months on his fingers, making sure he was right.  
  
"Yea, hello," Cody sneered, "tell that to the kid. Should I tell her to squeeze her knees together and pray the kid will stop?"  
  
"Excuse me," a nurse said, interrupting them, "Ms. Abernathy is asking for you."  
  
"Oh no, I'm not going back in there." Cody swore, "You can't make me."  
  
"Cody, be a man." Jake said, "Just hold her hand until Donovan gets here."  
  
"No, she almost broke my hand when a contraction hit. I'm not going back in there," he said, showing them his still red hand.  
  
They couldn't help but laugh.   
  
"Fine, I'll go." Monica sighed.  
  
"Good, have fun." Cody smiled, happy he didn't have to go back in there.  
  
"But, you're going with me." Monica said pulling Cody out of the chair and into the room with her.  
  
"Help me!" Cody squeaked, trying to grab onto the doorframe.  
  
  
"Look, she's sleeping," Monica laughed.  
  
"Don't let her fool you," Cody said.  
  
"Cody?" Elizabeth asked, opening her eyes. "Where's Frank?"  
  
"He's on his way Elizabeth." Monica answered, sitting down next to her, "Can I get you anything?"  
  
"The Epi man?" Elizabeth tried to joke as a contraction hit, "The doctor said I can't have drugs. Too far along. So much for the first baby taking its time"  
  
"Hey beautiful," Jake smiled walking into the room, "Donovan just called. His plane landed and he should be here in twenty minutes."  
  
"How is he getting here?" Elizabeth asked as another contraction hit. Jake flinched as he saw her suck up the pain. "Shall we place bets to see if he gets a police escort here?"  
  
Jake couldn't help but laugh. She was in pain and she could make jokes, but their was no way in hell he was getting near her to grab his hand. "Actually, I can just see him taking a police car and driving it here with lights and sirens." he laughed.  
  
"Excuse me, but I need to see how far Ms. Abernathy is dilated. You can wait outside," the nurse said.  
  
"Thank God." Cody said, making a hasty exit.  
  
"Cody, when you called Donovan did you tell him Elizabeth's water broke?" Alex asked. For a man who was about to become a father, he sounded very calm on the phone.  
  
"Uh, in not so many words." Cody said, avoiding eye contact with Alex.  
  
"What did you tell him?" Jake asked.  
  
"Cody? What did you say?" Monica laughed.  
  
"Elizabeth didn't want him to know. Think about it." Cody started to explain, "Donovan in Washington, finding out she's in labor, what would he do?"  
  
"Cody has a point. Donovan would go insane and take everyone with him." Monica agreed with Cody's reasoning.  
  
  
"Ms. Abernathy is fully dilated. Is her fiancée here yet?" the nurse asked.  
  
"He should be here any minute. Is there anyway the baby can wait?" Cody asked.  
  
"No," the nurse laughed, "but Ms. Abernathy has asked for you to be with her until her fiancée arrives."  
  
"Me?" Cody asked, surprised, " No way, Jake you go."  
  
"Sorry pal," Jake laughed, pushing Cody into the room, "she asked for you. Besides, I already had my wrist sprained, I don't need it broken."  
  
"I'll get you for this Shaw!" Cody yelled as Jake closed the door.  
  
"Jake, that was cruel." Alex laughed.  
  
"You want to go in there?" he offered.  
  
"Hell no." Alex and Monica answered.  
  
"Jake, what's going on?"  
  
They turned a saw Donovan running down the hall. "Sir, please do not run down the hall." a nurse scolded. Donovan muttered an apology and walked towards his team. They started laughing.   
  
"Where's Elizabeth? What's going on?" he asked.  
  
Jake, Alex and Monica were looking at each other, seeing which one wanted to break the news to him. Jake was about to break the news to him when the nurse came out of the room. "Ah, you must be the daddy," she smiled, "your young friend needs some air. Too much for him to take."  
  
"Cody's in there with Elizabeth?" Donovan asked, "Why?" They could see the worry in his face.   
  
"Ah, well, it seems.." Jake started to say.  
  
"Come on Daddy," the nurse smiled, handing Donovan scrubs to put on, "this baby doesn't want to wait."  
  
"Baby?" he asked.  
  
"Yes. She's fully dilated." the nurse confirmed, leading Donovan into the room.  
  
"I'm free!" Cody replied, sneaking out of the room.  
  
"Is she okay?" Alex laughed, hearing Elizabeth yelling at Donovan.  
  
"I think so, but she swore that she's never letting Donovan near her again." Cody laughed. "She also mentioned something about him learning to sleep with one eye shut."  
  
They started laughing at Cody's comments. This was something that they were going to remember. Something that Donovan had no control over, not even himself. It made him seem a little human.  
  
Monica looked up and saw Donovan standing in the doorway. "Everything okay, boss?" she asked. He looked a little worse for wear. If it was anyone else, she would swear he looked like he was going to faint.   
  
"Fine," he replied, "I need some ice." He was shaking his hand. It hurt like hell.  
  
"See, I told you she can hurt." Cody laughed.  
  
"At least she didn't hit you again." Monica laughed.  
  
"I was waiting for that." Donovan smiled, "I stepped back when she took a swing."  
  
"DONOVAN! GET YOUR BUTT BACK HERE!" Elizabeth screamed in pain.  
  
"Jake? Cody?" he asked.  
  
"No way." Jake said walking backwards, hands up, "I'd rather face Sonny Walker."  
  
"No." Cody said, "She scares me."  
  
"Me too." Donovan agreed going back into the room.  
  
"I'm sorry," a nurse started to say, "you need to wait in the waiting room."  
  
"Come on, let's go get the newest Donovan a teddy bear." Alex laughed, heading for the gift shop.  
  
"How about a cap gun?" Cody laughed.  
  
"What makes you think it'll be a Donovan?" Monica laughed.  
  
"Twenty bucks, it's a boy." Jake bet.  
  
"Fifty a girl." Alex upped.  
  
"I'll bet a hundred Donovan passes out." Monica laughed.  
  
"Good bet, but if he did, we wouldn't know. He'd threaten everyone in there so we wouldn't know." Cody laughed.  
  
  
***************************************  
  
Four hours later  
  
Alex and Monica were attempting to sleep in the waiting room chairs. Cody was flipping through the stations trying to find something on TV. Jake was sitting in the chair, tossing the teddy bear around.  
  
"What is keeping that kid?" Cody muttered.  
  
"Trying to teach you patience." Donovan laughed.  
  
Jake dropped the bear when he heard Donovan speak. Cody turned the TV off and knocked Monica's feet off the chair to wake her up. Alex stood up, giving Donovan a look over. She shook her head and laughed. Donovan had the sappiest grin on his face. Eyes beaming with pride. And she couldn't wait to ask him why he has a bandage on his forehead.  
  
"Well?" they asked in unison.  
  
"What?" he smiled, enjoying the torture he was giving them.  
  
"Boy? Girl? Lizard?" Cody asked.  
  
"Lizard?" Monica asked Cody.  
  
"Yea, an old Bill Cosby thing. Never mind." he laughed.  
  
"How's Elizabeth?" Alex asked.  
  
"She's doing fine. She's sleeping." Donovan smiled, "Would you like to go see?"  
  
"About time." Jake muttered.  
  
"Hey, Donovan, what happened?" Alex asked, motioning to his forehead.  
  
"Don't ask." he growled.  
  
"Pay up Cody." Monica laughed, sticking her hand out.  
  
They walked down the hallway to the nursery. The nurse smiled when she saw them approach the window. She turned to get the baby ready.  
  
"So, which one is yours?" Alex smiled, she loved looking at all the babies.  
  
"Come on, boy or girl?" Jake asked, wanting to know.  
  
"You betted on the sex of my baby?" Donovan laughed. "What was the bet?"  
  
"I said boy. Alex said girl." Jake replied.  
  
"I got a hundred for your passing out." Monica added.  
  
"How do you know Elizabeth didn't punch me?" he asked.  
  
"You would admit to that." she retorted.  
  
"Well, here's the answer to the bet." Donovan beamed as the nurse turned around with his bundle of joy.  
  
"Can you believe that?" Monica laughed.  
  
"How sweet!" Alex cooed.  
  
"Someone I can teach my wisdom to." Cody smirked.  
  
"You know Donovan," Jake laughed, slapping him on the back, "only you can make sure we can't win a bet."  
  
"Do you have names picked out?" Alex laughed.  
  
"Yes." he beamed, "Daniel James and Rachel Ann."  
  
"Now we have to go buy another bear." Cody laughed. 


End file.
